Adrien x Marinette
by athenadagoddess
Summary: Romeo x Juliet AU - the Agreste family rules Paris after the murder the royal Dupain-Cheng family, with the unintentional exception of their daughter Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who rises to become the city's heroine of justice & hope, 'Ladybug'. When Marinette & Adrien Agreste meet through destiny, these 'star-crossed lovers' will endure a terrible fate. Can love though conquer all?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 ** _Hi everyone!_**

 ** _So this is my very first fanfiction I have ever started to write so my writing is quite amateur but I will always try my best to write quality over quantity. This story has been inspired by my two favourite fandoms - Miraculous Ladybug and Romeo x Juliet. Keyword here is inspired, so I won't necessarily be following the plot of Romeo x Juliet and the current abilities/qualities of MLB characters. _**

**_Anyways, please feel free to review any thoughts about this chapter and whether I should continue with this story. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _In the beautiful city of Paris, where our story takes place,_

 _A long-standing disturbance in peace, makes the city lack its true grace._

 _Agreste and Dupain-Cheng - two unfortunate children of these enemy families_

 _Will become 'star-crossed lovers' and have to endure passed down penalties._

 _But will their love be able to conquer the hate?_

 _Read on and you'll see, how love can be so terribly great._

* * *

 _*10 years ago*_

It was just past midnight yet it couldn't be any brighter for Marinette. The flames in her bedroom grew stronger by the minute. As their penetrating heat began to singe her, she desperately screamed out for help.

"Maman! Papa!" The small girl cried as she huddled herself against a corner, away from the surrounding flames. Over their crackling roar she could faintly hear the sound of metal clanging and believed she heard an explicit gasp, along with someone else excessively grunting.

In an instant, Marinette's mother Sabine Cheng frantically ran into the room. Her eyes significantly widened as she noticed her daughter's dire situation. She sprinted to the other end of the room, grabbed a small black box from a drawer, then came back fighting through the flames and lifted up Marinette into her arms. As they managed to get out of the room, Marinette glanced over her mother's shoulder and was confronted with the unforgivable.

"Papa?" Marinette whispered, as she watched her father in the near distance clutch his side and collapsed down to his knees. He must have heard something because he momentarily glanced at her and mouthed silently three words before falling to the ground with a sickening thud. His purple suited attacker shined a blood-stained dagger against the moonlight spilling from a nearby window. Yet, he appeared unaware of Marinette and Sabine's presence as he cackled loudly with his back turned against them.

"One down, two to go… It's truly a shame you'll never get to see your kingdom crumble to pieces by my hand Tom Dupain!" the mysterious man exclaimed with a snarl at the deceased king's name, "But not to worry, the rest of your precious family will meet your fate soon enough." With this Sabine started running again as fast as her long flowing nightgown allowed her, and muttered something under her breath as she went by several unconscious guards. Tears started to stream down Marinette's face furiously as she kept screaming out for her father but to no avail. The two females - with struggle due to the fires rapidly spreading throughout the palace - managed to escape to outside the castle walls. After a quick glance around, Sabine gently placed her daughter down to the ground.

"My sweet Marinette," Sabine began with an urgent tone and heavy panting, as she gazed hopelessly down at the child, "You need to get as far away from here as you can… Find Master Fu at the other end of Paris and give this to him." She put out her hand which had concealed the small black box to Marinette, who took it with trembling hands. Even in the twilight she could see her mother's bluebell eyes looking down at her with mixed emotions. "Do you understand what you need to do?"

Hesitantly, Marinette nodded but then immediately had second thoughts. "M-Maman, what about you a-and… Papa?" the little girl stuttered, without being fully aware of the dire situation.

Sabine's shoulders drooped slightly as she caressed her precious daughter's soft cheeks with one hand while stroking her *short brown hair with the other. Marinette stared up at Sabine with confusion and worry, despite the mother's attempt to comfort her child. "Don't worry about us my sweetheart, once you're older you'll come to understand everything. But until then always know that we love you and that you will be safe with Master Fu." Sabine responded with a hushed tone and a sad smile. "Now, go and listen to your maman."

Marinette stood in front of Sabine silently for a moment before she ran into her mother's arms and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. As much as she wanted to stay and cherish that moment eternally, she unfortunately couldn't. An explosion of flames that followed from the castle along with an ominous figure that slowly emerged from the ashes of the palace, made the girl realise that her time was up. She needed to go. She headed hurriedly to the castle's drawbridge, which would hopefully lead her away from her current horrors and towards Master Fu.

Running as fast as her petite legs could, she tried her best to listen to her maman's wishes, and ensured she grasped the boxed possession painfully tight. Despite getting further away from her castle, the noises coming from it became louder and overwhelmingly terrifying for Marinette's ears. She was adamant she heard a shrilling yell followed by the same evil cackle as before.

"Maman!" She yelped with complete dread. Not wanting to fear for the worst though, she continued to run even harder despite all the pain that constantly shot up from everywhere within her exhausted body. Her traumatised mind began to spiral endlessly with thoughts; _Who is Master Fu? What does he look like? How will I find him? Can he help maman and papa? WHO HURT MAMAN AND PAPA?_

She inevitably tripped and stumbled several times yet she got back up every time and kept on the move. Marinette concluded that there was absolutely _no way_ she was going to stop until she found Master Fu. However, she also felt like she was running infinitely in the pitch dark, without a single idea about where she was actually running to. Her parents had only taken her out from the castle very few times and when they did, it was only of short duration. Yet miraculously, she ultimately was able to run into the commoner sector of Paris - which surely had to have the Master. The town was eerily silent. The only thing Marinette could hear was her heavy breathing. Her maman's instructions were awfully vague, so desperately she tried to think of how to find the man she was looking for.

"Master Fu!" Marinette shouted into the quiet of the night. _Maybe if I keep calling out his name, he'll be sure to come out!_ Frantically she scurried around every building she could find repeating his name, but without much luck. The deeper she went into the town, the more she lost the hope in finding him.

She finally came to the last building, which was at very fringe of Paris. Marinette's legs shook vigorously with exhaustion as she came to a halt. It was difficult for Marinette to distinguish in the dark but the building looked like it had bold (golden?) letters at the front, in a language she did not believe was French. This was it, her final hope. She took a deep breath and with one last great attempt, she yelled out the Master's name.

There was no response. Only continued silence. It made her shudder spontaneously. _I must be the unluckiest girl alive…_

Burnt, weak and terrified, she couldn't take it anymore - she just wanted her maman and papa to be with her once again. Tears did not stop flowing down her now ghostly pale face.

"Maman… Papa… M-Master Fu?" She wheezed quietly as her knees suddenly buckled beneath her. As she collapsed, her head made significant contact with the ground. The remaining grasp she had on the small black box had inevitably been released. The last thing she could see was what little moonlight there was blanketed not by one, but two silhouettes as they picked up and observed the black box.

* * *

 *** _There is a reason for this which should be revealed in the next chapter_**


End file.
